


Change You Like A Remix [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Lego - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Meta, Transformative Works, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, and took four years to actually vid them, guess who had a lot of meta feelings about the message of The LEGO Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: No, I think it looked a little better on me.





	Change You Like A Remix [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 4:12. Song is "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy. Made for VividCon Premieres 2018.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** physical triggers (bright lights, fast cuts), audio dialogue  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _raiseyoulikeaphoenix_  
[YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/4yL1NP76O_Q) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/177334515489/change-you-like-a-remix-no-i-think-it-looked-a)

**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/LEGOFranchiseChangeYouLikeARemix720.zip) (ZIP, 72.2MB)  
**480p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/LEGOFranchiseChangeYouLikeARemixSD.zip) (ZIP, 49.4MB)  


[(song lyrics)](https://genius.com/Fall-out-boy-the-phoenix-lyrics)  
  
**Dialogue Clip:**  
  
_Emmett:_ Look at all these things that _people_ built. You might see a mess—  
_Lord Business:_ Exactly! A bunch of weird, dorky stuff that ruined my perfectly good stuff!  
_Emmett:_ Okay. What I see...are people, inspired by each other, and by you. People taking what you made, and making something new out of it. 

  


**SOURCE CREDITS:**

  * [How Transmedia Made Lego the Most Powerful Brand in the World](https://www.awn.com/animationworld/how-transmedia-made-lego-most-powerful-brand-world) \- Animation World Network
  * [The Lego Batman Movie Is the Brokeback Batman We’ve Always Wanted](https://www.theroot.com/the-lego-batman-movie-is-the-brokeback-batman-we-ve-alw-1792203215) \- The Root
  * [LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Customize | Create Character](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aZU0OmN3vk) by Throneful
  * [Lego BATMAN MOVIE The Joker Manor Unbox Build Review](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLwZL6eXHLc) by MasterBuilders
  * [How fan films shaped The Lego Movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVe5XPU10Zc) by Vox
  * [NOSTALGIA (LEGO® Spec. Commercial)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9zyIDf5dBc) by Andreas Nordboe
  * [Lego Star Wars: Grandpa Vader and Kylo Ren (Feat. AKPstudios)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkSJVAa5aXY) by Fancy Pants
  * [The Lego Movie "Batman" Costume](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imeWTTV8io0) by Carol1handygirl
  * [Otakon 2014 - The Lego Movie Cosplay shoot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyVZW4s_t3E)
  * [The Lego Movie fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/gidan-kuroki/art/Oh-no-it-s-my-ex-663540004) by Gidan-Kuroki
  * [The Lego Batman Movie fanart](http://robotoco.tumblr.com/post/165387152112/snuggling) by robotoco
  * [Joker/Harley fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/el-grimlock/art/Joker-and-Harley-Wallpaper-415139904) by el-grimlock
  * [Harley/Ivy fanart](http://jenbartel.tumblr.com/post/171772618039/harley-and-ivy) by Jen Bartel
  * [Supergirl/Lena Luthor fanart](https://lenasjawlin3.tumblr.com/post/163258583967) by lenasjawlin3
  * [Black Panther & Wonder Woman fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/lucianovecchio/art/Black-Panther-and-Wonder-Woman-Empowering-Heroes-732842502) by Luciano Vecchio
  * [Jane Foster Thor fanart](http://radio-silents.tumblr.com/post/144706602769/lookin-strength-up-in-the-dictionary-ill-have) by radio-silents
  * [She Hulk fanart](http://larrydraws.tumblr.com/post/169517437459/she-hulk-redesign-sketch-more-boxing-less) by larrydraws
  * [The Revengers fanart](http://pontea.tumblr.com/post/171535844507/the-revengers-because-im-getting-revenge) by pontea
  * [Thor/Loki fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/fish-ghost/art/THOR-and-LOKI-292029078) by fish-ghost
  * [Arthur/Merlin fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/tindu-sama/art/I-d-come-for-you-181607445) by tindu-sama
  * [Sam/Dean fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/nargynargy/art/wincest-you-wanna-121321280) by nargynargy
  * [Buzzfeed Unsolved fanart](http://mbhaes.tumblr.com/post/174658079080/somethin-about-demons-ghosts-i-guess) by mbhaes
  * [Mac/PC fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/thedarklordkeisha/art/MacXPC-No-seriously-143383947) by thedarklordkeisha
  * [Star Wars Modern AU fanart](http://grassprint.tumblr.com/post/147355473456/modern-au-ahsoka-and-the-twins) by grassprint
  * [Finn/Rey fanart](http://finnreyultd.tumblr.com/post/173810054741/rey-is-probably-not-an-aries-like-daisy-is-and) by finnreyultd
  * [Rey/Kylo fanart](http://bevsi.tumblr.com/post/168849610326/still-thinking-about-this-scene-my-every-waking) by Bev Johnson
  * [Star Wars fanart](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/BaPbD) by Zoey Zhou
  * [Star Wars Prequels AU fanart](http://grassprint.tumblr.com/post/143295889731/rolling-in-the-deep) by grassprint
  * [Weasley Twins fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/deisi/art/Clockwork-Redraw-749773825) by Emily B Martin
  * [The Shoebox Project fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/catsmeat/art/Shoebox-3-8957142) by sashayed (arranged by catsmeat)
  * [Genderswap Harry Potter fanart](http://aurorasleeping.tumblr.com/post/21575271000/what-if-harry-and-draco-were-girls-for-example) by aurorasleeping
  * [Sherlock Hogwarts AU fanart](http://rdjlock.tumblr.com/post/17943136962/slytherin-moran-moriarty-irene-gryffindor) by rdjlock
  * [My Little Pony Star Trek AU fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/spiggy-the-cat/art/Enterprise-pwnied-337687393) by spiggy-the-cat
  * [Doctor Who Cats fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/nna/art/Doctor-Mew-704092960) by nna
  * [Disney Princesses Modern AU fanart](https://nerdist.com/fan-art-friday-74-modern-disney-princesses-by-anoosha-syed/) by Anoosha Syed
  * [Broship of the Ring fanart](http://gingerhaze.tumblr.com/post/23777514575/shadowfax-doesnt-always-start-up-too-smoothly) by gingerhaze
  * [Justice League Jazz Age AU fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/genesischant/art/Jazz-Age-Justice-League-132854889) by genesischant
  * [Community Avengers Cosplay fanart](http://hoursago.tumblr.com/post/27501442261/study-group-at-the-avengers-midnight-premiere) by hoursago
  * [Avengers Sailor Scouts AU fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/nna/art/Sailor-Avengers-Wallpaper-1920X1080-309706020) by nna
  * [I Ship It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCDgJiPBxfI) by Not Literally
  * [The Try Guys Cosplay For The First Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMN5yeYZWsY) by The Try Guys
  * [The Price](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/145368.html) by thingswithwings
  * Genderswap Captain Kirk Cosplay by me
  * [Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yxHKgQyGx0) by lim
  * [In Media Res page for "Us" by lim](http://mediacommons.futureofthebook.org/imr/2008/02/01/us-a-multivid-by-lim) \- MediaCommons
  * [We Didn't Start The Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521773) by fiercynn & scribe
  * [EFF Presents Mur Lafferty's Science Fiction Story About Our Fair Use Petition to the Copyright Office](https://www.eff.org/deeplinks/2018/05/eff-presents-mur-laffertys-science-fiction-story-about-our-fair-use-petition) \- Electronic Frontier Foundation



**Author's Note:**

> I've more or less wanted to make this vid since I walked out of The LEGO movie in 2014, and I've basically been vidding it in my head ever since. In my mind, it's always been a VVC Premiere, so when it was announced that this was the last year of VividCon, I decided that welp, guess it's finally Time. (In retrospect, I’m glad I waited, because it was really helpful to have the LEGO Batman Movie stuff.) I’m pretty pleased with how it came out—it’s fairly close to my original vision.
> 
> I originally wanted to use a mashup of this song and…something else, to even further the meta point on an audio level, but I realized finally that the song was actually already saying everything I wanted it to say, I just needed to splice in the literal speech that I came out of the movie inspired by. I’m pretty happy with how it came out.
> 
> A million thanks to all of my betas—Lola (who I first started talking about this vid with back in 2015), elipie, and platinumvampyre; and my alpha watcher forzandopod, as usual, for letting me show them the LEGO movies (which they’d never seen) and helping me talk through some of the structure.


End file.
